121713JossikSeriad
07:12 -- carewornAstrologist CA began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:12 -- 07:13 CA: Hi! 07:13 GG: oh hey Ser-αd 07:13 GG: wow sh-t you're probαbly out of the loop on lots of stuff αrent you 07:13 CA: HA HA, noo. I was being sarcastic, yes. I am. Like, drastically. 07:14 GG: ok so 07:14 GG: reαdy your αurαl sponges 07:14 CA: My aural spoonges are ready. 07:14 GG: αnd try not to -nterrupt except when drαmαt-cαlly αppropr-αte 07:14 GG: αlr-ghty then 07:15 GG: Well, - got -n α f-ght w-th ryspor αnd put h-m -n the -nf-rmαry 07:15 GG: so - ex-led myself out of shαme 07:15 -- carewornAstrologist CA frowns -- 07:15 GG: but now -'m return-ng from my ex-le becαuse jαck hαs struck αgα-n 07:15 CA: Oh noo... 07:15 GG: jαck k-lled do-r's wαk-ng body αnd ryspor's dreαmself 07:16 GG: they're both f-ne, though 07:16 GG: do-r hαs tαken over h-s dreαmself fullt-me 07:16 GG: αnd ryspors wαk-ng body -s st-ll unhαrmed 07:16 GG: αnd, um, thαt's αll there reαlly -s 07:16 CA: That's gooood too knoow! I mean... 07:16 GG: yeαh, -'m reαlly glαd theyre both f-ne 07:17 CA: Me toooo 07:17 GG: yeαh 07:17 GG: whαts been go-n on w-th you? 07:17 CA: Well... SOme bullls want me too see them in all these rooooms. 07:18 GG: oh uh 07:18 GG: - wouldnt recommend thαt 07:18 -- carewornAstrologist CA dumps her sylladex of the jewlery on the ground -- 07:18 GG: unless, l-ke, you're -nto thαt, -n wh-ch cαse, -'m not judg-ng 07:18 GG: whoα okαy 07:18 CA: Uh, N- Noo... 07:18 GG: thαt -s αn αbsolutely preposterous αmount of jewlery 07:19 CA: It IS kind oof hoorrifing! 07:19 GG: yeαh uh 07:19 GG: wow 07:19 CA: But I did get this uh, "tootes wicked" mask! 07:19 GG: they must REALLY l-ke you 07:20 GG: mαsk? 07:20 CA: It's like this pretty face with an uh, sapphire tear! 07:21 GG: oh cool 07:21 GG: - got α mαsk from troll legend of zeldα from tlαloc 07:22 CA: I hate too admit it, but I persoonally think Trooll Legend oof Zelda is pretty cooool. The stoorylines are uh, "soo baller" 07:22 GG: -'ve never plαyed 07:23 GG: wh-ch -s we-rd, becαuse - hαve plαyed pretty much every other v-deogαme -n ex-stence 07:24 CA: Even Fiduspawn? I haven't tried oout the card game... But, ueah... 07:25 GG: oh mαn, - loved the f-duspαwn gαmes 07:25 GG: - tr-ed te cαrd gαme but -t wαsn't reαlly αs fun 07:25 CA: It just looooks soo... gruesoome... 07:25 GG: yeαh 07:25 GG: α l-ttle gory 07:26 CA: Whereas, with the game, it's just a bunch oof pixels! 07:26 GG: yeαh! 07:26 GG: αnd thαts wαy less we-rd 07:26 CA: Oh-huh! 07:26 CA: *Uh-huh 07:27 CA: But maybe I will try oout the card game... SOME DAY. 07:27 GG: Yeαh -'ve f-n-shed every gαme 07:27 GG: mααααybe 07:28 CA: Oh noo! But I'd have too alchemize a deck and... ugh... 07:28 GG: yeαh, - th-nk we should sαve the αlchemy for more prαct-cαl stuff 07:29 CA: Grist IS impoortant and all 07:29 GG: yuup 07:30 GG: Oh, d-d you ever get αround to αlchem-z-ng stuf?? 07:30 CA: ((I don't even know actually...)) 07:30 GG: ((lol still)) 07:31 CA: Heh...uh, noo... I soort oof have... SO MANY uh, METAPHORICAL IRONS IN THE METAPHORICAL FIRE! 07:31 GG: hehe n-ce 07:31 GG: dont leαve em -n too long 07:32 GG: they m-ght stαrt melt-ng, αnd we cαnt hαve thαt 07:32 CA: That woould be QUITE unfoortunate 07:32 CA: WHat if my metaphoorical hoouse burns doown? 07:32 GG: yeαh gottα keep those -rons sol-d 07:32 GG: thαt would be α metαphor-cαl trαgedy 07:33 CA: Oh yes 07:33 GG: Then your metαphres wouldnt hαve α plαce too l-ve 07:33 GG: αnd w-th the reαl estαte mαrket these dαys... 07:34 CA: And they woould becoome hoomeless, and proobably DIE oon the streets... D: 07:34 GG: yeαh 07:34 GG: αnd αll becαuse you left those -rons -n the f-re toolong 07:35 CA: Time too get too woork I guess... 07:36 GG: αlr-ght, -'ll tαlk to you lαter 07:36 CA: Bye! 07:36 GG: bye 07:36 -- carewornAstrologist CA gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:36 --